What If?
by sassykins11261
Summary: What if Mai acted different? What if she looked different? We don't know much about her do we? Let's find out more about her shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I know, I know, I'm not finished with my other story. But no one was leaving any reviews! And I'm kind of having a writers block -_-'... **

**So! This story is about Mai acting and looking different! Yes I know like my other stories... But anyway, this is a what if story. Enjoy! Oh, I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

_Episode 1 _

I was walking near the old school building and was getting a freaky feeling. I went in, knowing that I shouldn't have. But my curiousity got the better of me. I saw a camera and called out asking who it belonged to. Of course, no one answered. I began to move around when I heard something behind me. I whipped around to see a very tall, _handsome_, man standing in the doorway. I jumped a little surprise and accidently bumped into a bookcase. It started to fall but luckily I was pushed out of the way in time. But in the end, the tall man got hurt. I went to go help but my hand was swatted away and the guy I saw from yesterday told me that the late bell rung. I quickly ran to class. And as I ran, I thought if I was ever going to see those two again.

_Later that day. . . _

I was called to the office. I kept wondering what it could be as I made my way down the hall. But when I opened the door, I was met by a pair of the most beautiful cold, blue eyes I've ever seen. I learned that the boy's name was Kazuya Shibuya and he worked at Shibuya Psychic Research. It must be new, because I've never heard of it, I thought. Kazuya told me that I broke one of their camera's and that it cost a lot of money. I offered to work for him to pay it off. He just gave me a smirk and said to meet him by the old school house right after classes end.

_Abandon School House. . . _

I came as fast as I could, but I had to change first. I don't trust me in skirts around boys. I came upon a black van with so much equipment in it. Kazuya, coming out of no where, told me to take it inside and to set up base. I picked it up, almost forgetting to act like it was heavy. After setting up base, Kazuya, whom I call Naru, told me to record the temperature in the rooms. It was a long day, and it was almost night when I was told I could leave. But, I had to be back earlier the next day, which I did not mind.

_The next day (Meeting new people). . . _

The next day was the same. I found Naru sitting in the back of the van looking at his laptop. I made my way towards him asking him what we're doing today. "Wait, what did you say?" He asked. I jumped at the sound of his voice and he asked me what I just called him. I was about to explain when two, older-looking, people came to use. "Well I could see why the principle asked me to take care of the hauntings. Your kids, what could you do." The woman with red hair said.

"Excuse me but who are you?" I asked in a light tone. "My name is Ayako Matsuzaki an I'm a priestest."

"I was under the impression only innocent virgins could be priestests." Naru said with his arms crossed. I gave him a look. "I see, very funny you smart-ass." The woman mumbled. "And what about you?" Naru asked the man. "I'm a monk from mount Kouya."

"What kind of Monk has long hair?" Naru questioned. Ayako mumbled something which riled up the Monk. "I just was growin it out ok! Anyway, play time is over kids!" After a while of bickering we all settled into the base. Masako Hara, a famous medium also came. She asked if she had met Naru from somewhere which got her a no. Ever since then, she's been trying to get close to Naru. Good luck.

_Good luck to you too._ I mentally jumped at the foriegn voice in my head.

_Who are you? _

_You'll find out very soon. . ._

* * *

**Sorry, I know it sucks but I just started and the beginning of my stories always suck! **

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I know, I know, I'm not finished with my other story. But no one was leaving any reviews! And I'm kind of having a writers block -_-'... **

**So! This story is about Mai acting and looking different! Yes I know like my other stories... But anyway, this is a what if story. Enjoy! Oh, I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

_Episode 2 _

It's been 3 days since I started working for Naru and we already have a daily routine. I take temperatures in rooms and make him tea. For some reason he won't take anyone else's tea, just mine. Masako offered to make him tea and he declined. In the end I got a really bad death glare from Masako.

I was taking temperatures in one of the rooms when Monk came up behind me. "Your not from here are you?" I didn't look at him too busy with my task at hand. I just shook my head. "Where are you from?" I put down the clipboard and faced Monk, now surrounded by John, Ayako and Masako. All looking at me. We walked back to base where Naru was. I gave him the clipboard and sat beside him. "I was born in Mexico_(I'm from Mexico and I'm very proud of my heritage. Kinda like Lin...). _That's why my hair is long, dark brown and thick." I said, running my fingers through my hair. "What about your eyes? Is that a trait from Mexico too?" Ayako asked. I shook my head. "No. Usually, everyone has dark brown eyes. I'm the only one with dark blue eyes that I know of."

"Why are you here then?" Masako asked, hiding behind the sleeve of her kimono. "I don't really remember how I got here. All I know is that I was born in Mexico and somehow I ended up here." It was silent for a while. No one speaking.

That night I had a dream. I was in the building, but no one was there. Just me. Suddenly, white balls started to float in the air everywhere around me. "Spirits." I said. "That's right." I look to see a man standing to my left. He was dressed in all black and had ice blue eyes. "Who are you?" I asked. The look-a-like Naru looked surprised before walking closer to my side. "How can you tell that I'm not your boss?" He asks with a small smile. "Naru doesn't smile." Right away, the man's smile grew. "Very interesting. Your the first to know right away that I'm not Noll." I just stared at the man. Waiting for him to tell me who he is. But without him telling me, I knew who he was. "Your Oliver's twin. Gene." Gene nodded, not asking how I knew.

"Why am I here?" I asked. Gene looked to the spirits. Just like before, I knew everything again without being told. I looked to Gene and saw him fading. And I knew, this wasn't going to be the last time I was going to see him.

I woke up seeing that it was time for me to get ready to leave soon. Once I got to base I saw Masako talking to Naru in hushed voices.

_She knows. _I thought.

I walk over to the screens, looking for any activity. I kept to myself for the rest of the day. . .

Just like that, Naru solved the case like I knew he would. When the day was done and the equipment was put away in the black van, I turned to leave. "Mai." I turned to see Naru behind me. "Yes?" He handed me a piece of paper that looked like directions to somewhere. "That's where we work. I expect to see you there on time." I nodded my head and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I know, I know, I'm not finished with my other story. But no one was leaving any reviews! And I'm kind of having a writers block -_-'... **

**So! This story is about Mai acting and looking different! Yes I know like my other stories... But anyway, this is a what if story. Enjoy! Oh, I do not own Ghost Hunt! **

_"Thoughts/singing. . ." _

* * *

_Case Two: _

It was in the early afternoon and I was just getting done hooking up the wires to the monitors. Lin was back and not talking to me. I felt really bad from before. I had a feeling, since he was Chinese, he hated the Japanese. I walked up to him and cleared my throat. "Excuse me, Lin?" The tall man did not look at me as I expected. And I could feel his annoyance wafting off of him. I cleared my throat again and continued. "I'm sorry about causing your injury. It was my fault. I now that you dislike the Japanese because of what they did to your Country-" At this I saw Lin still from my words. "But I must let you know that I'm not Japanese. In fact I'm pure Mexican, born in Mexico. And I'm very proud of my heritage just as you are." I paused, looking for something to say that would catch his attention. "But that does not mean I will forever hate Puerto Ricans for what they have caused to my people. That's in the past. Yes it was awful, but the people now were not from then. They were not apart of it. Just because of what they are, I will hate them. No! I will get to know the person and their personality and judge them from then!" It was silent for a moment until I heard a chuckle burst from Lin. Confused I looked up at him, having to crane my neck.

"I don't hate you Mai and I'm sorry I made you feel like I did. But your right. I will consider what you said." After that, Lin and I were on good terms. . .

The whole time during the investigation, the little girl Iyumi clung to me whenever she could. I was always seen carrying the girl, or holding her hand. Right now I was attempting to put her to sleep in the base.

"Iyumi, you should be sleeping now." I said in a low, soft voice. "But Iyumi can't sleep!" I smiled softly at the child and continued to stroke her hair. After a while of trying to get the girl to fall asleep I started to sing, knowing that we were the only ones in the base.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Song Time! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Once Upon A December _

_Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_  
_Horses prance through a silver storm_  
_Figures dancing gracefully_  
_Across my memory. . ._

At this point Iyumi's little eyes started to flutter close. Just a little bit longer and she'll be alseep. But, unknown to both of us, I was unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching me that came through the door.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_  
_Horses prance through a silver storm_  
_Figures dancing gracefully_  
_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_  
_Glowing dim as an ember_  
_Things my heart used to know_  
_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_  
_Once upon a December. . . _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Of Song! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The song was over and Iyumi, who was craddled in my arms and her head resting above my heart, was fast asleep. I let out a soft sigh and smiled. It was silent in the room. It wasn't until someone shifted that I noticed the whole gang was standing in the doorway. Watching me. My heart sped up a bit and I could feel heat flush my cheeks. "Wow Mai that was incredible!" Ayako said coming over to me followed by Monk and John. I saw that Lin was missing from the crowd. _Oh no! _

_Mai's voice is so beautiful. _

I heard Lin's voice in my head. If it was possible, my face grew more hot at his thoughts. I felt the seat next to me sink under weight. I saw that it was Monk. "Hey Mai, do you think you could sing something else for us?" My eyes widened at his question. I tucked a loose strain of hair behind my ear and avoided all of their gazes. Luckily, I was saved by Naru. "If you are all done wasting time, I would appriciate it if you would all get back to work."

_Thank you Naru! _

"Jeez, way to ruin the fun. . ." Monk mumbled. I let out a breath of relief, grateful I didn't have to sing. "Mai." I looked up to see Naru looking at me. "Tea." I nodded my head but looked down at Iyumi. I stood up and adjusted the little girl so that she was on my hip and her head was resting in the crook of my neck. . .

I was staring at all the children in the room. They were all crying in pain from the exorcisim, trying to flee to a different room. But then suddenly, Naru threw a wodden figure into the air. I watched it as it continued to fall and what I saw amazed me. I saw the girl from my dreams falling, surrounded my a golden light. Tomiko was captured in the arms by her mother. Suddenly the crying stopped and was replaced by laughter. everywhere I looked, there was a child smiling. I smiled myself at the sight of it all.

I suddenly felt my sleeve being tugged. I looked down. It was a child. She stood tall bout to my hip. She had Wheat golden hair. Her eyes were blue and she had smooth, pale skin. I kneeled down to her level. The little girl then whispered something in my ear. I blushed and looked at her when she pulled away. But, after a moment of staring, I gave a sigh and smiled. I stood, picking up the child and putting her on my hip. I made my way to the center of the room and was followed by the other ghost children. On my way there, another child held my hand.

I stopped and looked around me. I caught the gaze of the others. they looked at me with a confused gaze. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. I turn back to the child that was holding my hand and put him on my other hip. I felt a body get on my back as I did so. Once settled I began.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Song Time! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Morning Grace _

_Yonde iru koe saa me o samashite_

_Nagigao nugutte_  
_Mabushii hikari kigi no tsuyu_  
_Umareru_

_Dare mo shiranai himitsu no mizube de_  
_Odore inochi no pa do du (pas de deux)_  
_Kyou mo yume miteru_

_Sore wa yasahiku hageshii nagare ne_  
_Doko made tsuzuku rabarinsu_  
_Watashi was yukou_  
_Nigirishimeru yume_

_Yonde iru koe watashi ga hitsuyou?_

_Kanashii no mayou no_  
_Tobidatsu tori yureteru hana_  
_Sasayaku_

_Sayonara namida anata wa suteki yo_  
_Odore inochi no pa do du_  
_Ashita o yume mite. . ._

As I was singing, I was doing a little Ballet. And the children were dancing with me. I danced with as much feminine grace as a princess. But as I continued to dance, I could have sworn that I felt a pair of hands at my waist.  
_  
Watashi ga yuku wa sono te ni watasou  
Egao hitotsu de hora ne  
Konna ni atatakai_

_Dare mo shiranai himitsu no mizube yo_  
_Odore inochi no pa do du_  
_Asu o yume miteru_

_Sore wa yasashiku hageshii nagare ne_  
_Shiawase sagasu rabirinsu_  
_Watashi wa yuku no yo. . . _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Of Song! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Once I was done the room was empty and the children were gone. And so was the feeling of hands. But, I could feel eyes staring at me. I slowly turned around with a sheepish look trying to avoid everyone's gaze. Tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, I quietly said. "A little girl asked to sing for her last wish." No one spoke. And after that, the case was solved. . .

* * *

_Case 3: _

_(I skipped right to episode 11 because I didn't want to write about the case after the doll house) _

I walked into the office and right away got Naru's tea ready. After that, I immediently went straight to Naru's office. I waited until I heard Naru. "Come in." I silently went in and set his tea on his desk, but I did not leave. Naru looked up from the book he was reading. "Is there something you want?" He asked in his cool, low voice. I cleared my throat and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear before I began. "I've been hearing, from school, about couples getting soaked walking through the park." Naru didn't say anything so I continued. "They claim that the water came out of no where." Naru closed his book and set it on the desk. "I think they should take this case to the police. There's nothing paranormal about this." I let out a small sigh and turn to leave. Later, or should I say right after, Masako came in and told Naru about the same case.

_Pfft, yea right. Like Naru would listen to you. _

"Tell them we'll check it out."

_What?! _

"Thank you very much Naru."

_Why that little- _

All of us went to the park. We were all put into a group of two to get the spirit out. But I had a good feeling Masako just wanted to be paired up with Naru.

Ayako was with Monk

Masako was with Naru

John wasn't here

And I was with Lin

And can I tell you _Awkward. . . _

Lin and I were just standing by one another. I kept shifting weight from my feet, in an awkward position. It was silent between us, until finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Lin. . ." I said quietly. Lin didn't look my way but I knew he heard me and he was listening.

"Uhm. . . We should try and act like we're on an actual date so that we can be convincing." I could literally feel my face burn like it was actually on fire. Lin didn't say anything and I was thinking that he still hates me but I suddenly felt something big and warm grasp my hand. I looked down to see it was Lin's hand holding mine. I blushed and looked up to Lin. He looked at me with a soft, warm smile. I smiled back and then we walked to nowhere.

Later the two of us were feeding birds. Well, I was feeding the birds while Lin watched me in content. Suddenly, the birds flew away causing me to stumble back. Lin caught me just in time before I fell to the ground. I looked back to give him a smile but noticed he was looking to the side.

"What' wrong?"

"It's quiet." I looked around and noticed that no one was anywhere close to us. I turned around and gasped as I heard the bush behind us rustling. I clung tighter on Lin's jacket as the noise got louder.

"Ahh!"

I felt stupid when I saw that what was causing the noise was just a cat. I let out a sigh of relief and grinned up at Lin. Suddenly, I felt water fall on us.

"What just happened?" I asked grabbing at my clothes.

"Ms. Hara!" I look over to see Naru running after Masako.

"It's here, right behind Mai. She's young. Looks to be in her twenties. . ." Masako fainted. I ran toward her but stopped when I heard laughing coming from Masako.

"Serves you right!"

_What? _

"Uhm. . ."

"Is that really Masako?"

"Maybe she hit her head too hard when she fell?" Suddenly, Masako's laughter stopped as she slid up besides Naru grasping his hand and rubbing it against her face.

"Ooh, he's hot!"

_Oh boy. . . _

"I would have done anything to go out with a guy like him when I was alive!" That's when I walked up in front of of the cuddling two. "Uhm, excuse me. But, why do you keep watering couples?" That stopped her. "It's because I hate them!" She growled.

"But why?"

"Because I hate how they show off their love for each other. They can die of Pnuemonia for all I care!." I let out a sigh as a frown came on my face. "But hating people because of their love isn't right. People will end up hating you if you don't stop!"

"Jeez, Mai. What's gotten into you?" I looked to Monk with a sad look in my eyes. "I just can't tolerate people who hold grudges. . ." I looked back to Masako with a small, sad smile on my face as I walked up to her. I laid my hand on her shoulder and told her my experience. "I know how you feel." Everyone, including Naru, looked at me with confused looks. "I also had a cheating ex." Masako looked up at me her eyes watering with tears. "You did?"

"Yes. But you know what I did?" It was silent as everyone listened in on me as I took Masako over to a bench to sit. "What?" I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear as a shy smile appeared on my face. "I wrote a song of my feelings. . ." I whispered. "When did this happen Mai?" I didn't look at Monk, instead I looked above them. My heart aching from remembering the pain I was in. "A long time ago. . ."

"Did it help?"

"Yes." I smiled. "Could you sing it for me?" I froze and looked at Masako, my cheeks heating up. "Uhm. . ."

"Oh, please!"

_I can't just say no. . . _

Everyone was silent, waiting for my answer. Finally, I let out a small sigh and smiled. "Sure."

"Yaaay!" I inwardly laughed at Masako's silly antics.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Song Time! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_**"Drive"**_

_Drive my heart into the night _  
_You can drop the keys off in the morning _  
_(In the morning) _  
_Cause I don't want to leave home, without your love _  
_Without it _

_You told me that you wanted this _  
_I told you it was all yours _  
_If you're done with it _  
_Then what you say forever for? _  
_If forevers out the door, _  
_I'll ignore when you call _

_Drive my heart into the night_  
_Yeah_  
_You can drop the keys off in the morning _  
_(In the morning) _  
_Cause I don't want to leave home, without your love _  
_Without it _

_You told me you were coming back _  
_Right back _  
_Promised it was real and I believed that _  
_But if I fall for it again _  
_I will be a fool _  
_If our love is at the end _  
_Then why do I still want you? _  
_Yeah_  
_But I guess I got no valentine _  
_Send me roses I just let 'em die_  
_I was crazy thinking you were mine_  
_It was all just a lie _

_Drive my heart into the night _  
_You can drop the keys off in the morning _  
_Cause I don't want to leave home, without your love _  
_Without it _

_I always knew I never wanted this_  
_I never thought it could happen _  
_You acted like you wanted this_  
_But then you led me on _

_I thought you would be there when I go _  
_You promised you would be there when I go _  
_But all the broken promises I won't miss _  
_I'm finished _  
_All I know are the facts _  
_That when I look you in the eyes _  
_All I see are the lies _  
_Been there, done that _

_Drive my heart into the night _  
_You can drop the keys off in the morning _  
_(In the morning) _  
_Cause I don't want to leave home, without your love _  
_Without it. . . _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Of Song! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

"Wow, you have a beautiful voice!" I blushed at her comment. "Thank you." Suddenly, Masako gasped and covered her mouth, pointing behind us. "It's him. . ." We all looked to see a guy walking. I looked back to see Masako fuming. I laid my hand on her shoulder again. "you have two choices." Masako looked up at me. "One, you can finally pass on with no regrets, or. . ." Everyone leaned in wondering what I was going to say. "You can get your revenge with my help." Masako thought for a minute and smiled. I wanna teach a lesson he'll never forget. I smiled but stopped as my world turned black. . .

**Third P.O.V. **

Mai fell forward and so did Masako. Lin was the first to catch both Mai and Masako. But was shocked when Mai came to first.

"Hi again!." Everyone stood stillm confused on what was happening. "Sorry, I had to switch bodies so this plan could work."

"Ok. . ." Monk said not really sure what to do. "So the plan is?" Ayako asked. Mai smiled devilishly. "This is what we do. . ."

The man was walking along, passing a guy with light brown hair in a short ponytail. "Excuse me." The guy stopped. "But you recently did a terrible thing leading a woman to suicide."

"What?"

"I can see it. I suggest that you cleanse this spirit before something bad happens." Said a guy with light blonde hair. "They say a woman's curse can last for a hundred generations."

"Who are you people?!" Suddenly, a woman with beautiful dark tanned skin, dark blue eyes and long wavy/ curly hair was in front of the guy. He drew in a breath out of awe. The woman was so beautiful and smiling up at him. But then, he felt water falling on his head. "Hey! What the heck are you-huh?" When he looked at the woman again, he saw another that looked so familiar. "How does it feel to be on the other side of your torture?" The woman said. "Ahh!" The man screamed when the beautiful, exotic, foreign woman grabbed him by his collar and brought him an inch close to her face. "You better listen because I have something important to say." After she said that she immediently let go of the guy and he was left shaking on the ground while she stood before him.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Song Time! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_[Intro:]_  
_Oh, you broke my heart_  
_I told you I was weak for love_  
_But then you went around_  
_And did what you wanted to do_  
_And now I'm crying, crying_

_[Verse 1:]_  
_Ooh, it seemed like everything was going fine_  
_I found the love that I thought was gonna last_  
_Then I accidentally saw a few things in your cell_  
_I even LOL'd, man, I should've known_  
_Why, why you're doing what you do_  
_You, you might as well just tell the honest truth_  
_See, I'm not really down with this_  
_This ain't no texting shit_  
_Know I got no biz,_  
_But it is what it is_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
_I don't really have much to say_  
_I was over it the second that I saw her name_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I got two, ooh, ooh letters for you_  
_One of them's F and the other one's U_  
_'Cause what you gotta do, is go get yourself a clue_  
_Only two, ooh ooh letters to choose_  
_One of them's F and the other one's U_  
_SMH, I'm pressing send on you_

_[Post-Chorus: Miley Cyrus & French Montana]_  
_Could've been this, could've been that_  
_We done been there, we done been back_  
_You ain't with it, could've said that_  
_Why you tripping, let me hit that_  
_I ain't trying to argue more._  
_I do it all for you,_  
_You know you're my right eye_  
_Baby, let me show you_

_[Verse 2:]_  
_Oh, I know what's been going on_  
_Don't even try to act like Mr Super Nonchalant_  
_What makes you think I'll stick around_  
_I'm not as stupid as you sound_  
_And you sound really dumb right now_  
_From A to Z, ooh_  
_I got a lot of nasty things flowing up in my head_  
_But none of them are worth my time_  
_You're not even worth this rhyme_  
_And I don't, I don't give a flying_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
_I don't really have much to say_  
_I was over it the second that I saw her name_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I got two, ooh, ooh letters for you_  
_One of them's F and the other one's U_  
_'Cause what you gotta do, is go get yourself a clue_  
_Only two, ooh ooh letters to choose_  
_One of them's F and the other one's U_  
_SMH, I'm pressing send on you_

_Ooh, ooh, two letters for you, yeah, letters for you_  
_What you trippin' on, huh?_  
_Girl, you know you're wrong, huh?_  
_Don't let these girls drive you crazy_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
_I don't really have much to say_  
_I was over it the second that I saw her name_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I got two, ooh, ooh letters for you_  
_One of them's F and the other one's U_  
_'Cause what you gotta do, is go get yourself a clue_  
_Only two, ooh ooh letters to choose_  
_One of them's F and the other one's U_  
_SMH, I'm pressing send on you. . ._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Of Song! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Through the whole song, the ghost controlling Mai's body was doing all sorts of acrobating and fighting moves towards the guy that broke her heart. Then, at the end of the song Mai turned her back and walked away from the scene. . .

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What Happened After! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Mai was sitting, looking up at SPR with a smile on her face.

"So, are you ready to cross over yet?" Masako asked. Mai was still smiling when she answered. "Nope."

"What?!"

"There's still one last thing I need to do." Ayako tilted her head. "And what's that?"

"This." Mai leaned up and kissed Naru on the lips. Ayako squealed and Monk just gasped. Lin Masako was fuming. Naru just stood still and just took the kiss, waiting for it to end. Then suddenly, Mai stepped back with a smile on her face, and then her body went limp and started to fall. Lin caught her just in time. . .

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At The Office! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

**Mai's P.O.V. **

"Yea Mai, you were awesome!" Monk exclaimed. I blushed as I put the tray of tea down on the table. "Especially when you kissed Naru!" Ayako said, puckering her lips. "I did what?" My face started to heat up even more. I looked over to Naru who was just reading a book. I lightly touched my lips trying to see myself kissing Naru, but it was all just black. As everyone was teasing me, I heard Masako talk to Naru.

"Naru, I would like to take you out to thank you." We all waited for his answer. "Fine." My eyes widened slightly but went back to normal. "Hey Mai, aren't you going to stop them?" Monk asked me. I stopped sipping my tea and set it down quietly. "No, it's none of my business." I walked over to the two with a smile on my face. "Have fun you two. Be safe." Masako put on a smile that said _jealous? _Which I returned a smile of my own that said, _Not really. _

After they left the rest of us went out for a movie. Just like the case, we were in groups.

Ayako with Monk

And Me with Lin

Only this time, Lin offered to be my date. . .

* * *

**Sasskys11261: Phew, that's done and over with!**

**Naru: Finally **

**Sassykins11261: Hey, I'm trying here! I got school mister! **

**Naru: If I were writing this story it would have been done weeks ago. **

**Sassykins11261: Maybe I'll stop this story and start a new one-! **

**Everyone: No! **

**Sassykins11261: (Jumps) **

**Mai: You already have 5 other stories to finish! **

**Monk: And we're dying to know what happens next in all of them! **

**Lin: Maybe if the readers would leave reviews and Pms to the author then she would get stuff done. **

**Mai: (looks to crowds of readers with a begging look) Please review and send Pms to Sassykins11261 so that she knows that you care and love her stories. Or else she won't continue them. . . **

**Everyone: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
